Tobanity
was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 12. Biography Big Brother 12 Retrieved pre-season. Are you excited to get to play in Big Brother 12? I am so excited for this season! I'm not one to make it into longterms I apply for so it feels so amazing to finally be in one. What are you most looking forward to? I'm most looking forward to the twists this season will bring, twists keep the house on their toes and I can't wait to see how insane the twists will become this season. Who would you love to play with? I would love to play with some strong minded people, I love a good challenge! What twist do you want to see? I want to see the roadkill twist. It's an amazing twist that can change the tide of the house in seconds. It is also a great last ditch to save yourself if you are in danger. Name three things unique about you. I have received my bronze duke of Edinburgh award, I am studying triple science, I am Nigerian. Any final words? I am so ready to compete against hopefully some of the greatest people ever. I can't wait to meet new faces and overall I am so hyped. Bio Tobi was one of the twelve newbies cast to play in Big Brother 12. Upon entering the game, Tobi and the rest of the cast were met with news that four returning players would return to coach the newbies. Tobi was picked to be on Caz's team. As were Minish and Liv. Tobi for the most part, was very loyal to his team. He also was very social to his fellow housemates and was respectful. Being on Caz's team lead to him laying low the first few weeks in order not to cause any notable tides. He was saved by Caz week 2, thus ensuring his safety that week. During week 4 however, Tobi chose to save Minish. This resulted in obvious suspicion that possibly Tobi was working with a certain side in the house. For the next few weeks he was able to remain in the majority and not cause any waves. His biggest downfall was being apart of the plan to frame Dark and make him seem like a malicious player in the game due to Caz's influence. As a result he was nominated on Dark's week 7 HOH and presumably evicted the same week in a very close 4-3 vote. Tobi played a very lowkey game but due to this was seen as a threat in the later half once he was put into danger. He placed 10th and became the second juror. Host Opinion My opinion on Tobi isn't exactly a strong one but I will provide my full fledged opinion. Tobi entered the game as one of the newbies, respectfully. I didn't really know what to expect. I felt like he'd align with someone like Horror or Dark. I do think his social game was alright. It wasn't spectacular but it saved him from even touching the block until the week he was ultimately evicted. What was his biggest mistake? I feel like trusting Caz so dearly and going after Dark was a bad choice. As Dark had the full on power to nominate them once he got the chance, which he did. Tobi played to the best of his ability I believe and we can all respect the effort he put into attending sessions and remaining active among his fellow roommates. A respectful player with a bit sneaky gameplay that definitely had potential to much more manipulative. Good game, Tobi! You played great. Player History - Big Brother 12 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia Category:British Afro-Caribbean Category:HouseGuests Season 12 Category:10th Place Category:BB12 Jury